


Surprise Encounters: A Reprise

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [99]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cas is nekkid, Crossover, Flower Crowns, Gen, Slash if you squint, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Sherlock calls John an "assbutt" during an argument and accidently summons Castiel. Who's naked. And once again covered in flower crowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Encounters: A Reprise

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Sherlock and John are having a fight, and Sherlock calls him an "assbutt", which makes Castiel appear, laughing and yet again with flower crowns draped over his nekked booty. ~~Your Lovely Otter

"You’re always doing this, you pretend that you want to be just like   
everyone else, but you know that you wouldn’t really _live_ if you didn’t   
have me you assbutt" shouted Sherlock at John (The two were in one of   
their biggest arguments yet, Mrs. Hudson had deemed it appropriate to   
leave Baker Street for a bit).

At that particular moment there was a flash of light, and a man stood   
in between Sherlock and John completely naked and laughing his ass off   
in a slightly deranged manner, causing John to shout " _Castie_ l" and   
cover his eyes.

Sherlock took in the man’s appearance (aside from being naked, he was   
covered in flower crowns) and then sighed “Pagans again" he asked, and   
Cas nodded, looked down and muttered “They took my pants."

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Castiel…


End file.
